


Down From Here

by Stone_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Worst-Case Scenario Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find themselves in a tight spot.  Worst case scenario: How to escape from the trunk of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in Oct 2005  
> Written for the LJ "worstcasefic" challenge. Huge thanks to my lovely, helpful betas, Bittermint and Scribblinlenore for all their help. Any remaining mistakes are my own. And a bazillion thanks to Joyfulgirl41 for audiencing, betaing, encouraging and generally being a giddy, manic freak with me. LOVE!

* * *

  
"The problem with werewolves," Dean mused, "is that they turn back into people. Now a big, angry, violent beast that wants to eat you? No problem! Just shoot it. Hell, little kids can do it."

"We weren't like other little kids, Dean."

"Yeah, the wolf part is easy," Dean went on as if he hadn't heard Sam. "It's when they turn back, 'cause people are smart and you end up in situations like this. But I guess it could be worse."

"Could be worse?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well..."

"No," Sam cut him off, "I think this is pretty much a worst case scenario. We're locked in the trunk of our car in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm sure if we keep yelling someone will come along."

" _Middle of nowhere_. Besides, the keys are in here with us, I can feel them digging into my hip." Sam shifted and the keys clinked as they dislodged from beneath him.

"We've got time. At least we’ve got food and water."

"I don't think potato chips, M&Ms and Mountain Dew count as food and water," Sam said.

"Since when are you Mr. Health Conscious? They teach you that at college?"

"Come on, Dean, seriously, what are we going to do? For all we know that guy is sitting out there, waiting for moonrise, so he can pop the trunk and devour us as soon as he changes."

"Dude, this trunk is full of weapons."

"Yeah, weapons we can't get to because we're laying on them."

"Maybe if I shift a little I could reach the combination box?"

"And we'd lift the panel how? Did I forget to mention that we're _laying on it?_ " Sam's sarcasm was tipping into anger. How could they have been so stupid in the first place?

Dean didn't answer Sam's rhetorical question but instead began wiggling around, kicking Sam's shins and forcing him back into the tight, low space right behind the seats. Sam's neck was so cramped that he wondered if he'd ever be able to straighten it out if they ever got out of here.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sam Asked irritably, trying to move back into the wider space in the middle of the trunk.

"Trying to get to the combination lock."

Sam rolled his eyes. "There isn't any light in here to see it even if you do find it."

"HA!" retorted Dean as a faint, pale blue glow filled the area in front of him. "Indiglo," he chortled happily.

For thirty minutes Sam silently bore Dean's kicks and wiggling, listened to his labored breathing and tried to imagine if there was going to be any way of avoiding saying 'I told you so.'

"You know what? I don't think this panel is going to come up with both of us laying on it."

Sam choked the words back as Dean began a new round of wiggling and rummaging. Under other circumstances, Sam would be having a difficult time keeping his thoughts clean. As it was it was just a little painful, every movement digging some bumpy hinge into his ribs.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Food," Dean answered and the crinkling ended and a crunching began.

"What time is it?"

The faint glow lit Dean's face enough for Sam to see his jaw working as he chewed.

"6:30," Dean answered around a mouthful of chips.

"Almost sunrise. Maybe there will a park ranger out to check all the lots? We could yell, maybe he'd hear us?"

"Doubt it, bro, if rangers even come out here, it's like maybe once a week."

"But there's a chance, right? Maybe we could kick the tail lights out from inside and yell out the hole?"

"No way."

"Come on, I know your car is your baby, but this is an emergency."

"It's not that. When I installed the weapons compartment, I welded plates over the lights, so you have to have the trunk open to get to them. I was trying to make sure no one could break into the trunk."

"Or out of it."

"How did I know we'd both end up in here?" The question was punctuated by the soft hiss of a pop bottle opening.

"Don't drink that."

"We'll die without water."

"Okay, one, that isn't water and two, what happens when you have to piss?"

Dean was quiet for a second, like it was a trivia question, finally Sam felt him shrug.

"I'll go in the bottle," he answered brightly.

"No. No. Man, we have got to get out of this car. What about the trunk release? They put those in cars like this, right?"

"It's in the weapons compartment, underneath us."

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Seriously, how was I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to think of every eventuality, that's your job, that's what dad taught us."

Dean shrugged again, his shoulder just brushing the underside of Sam's chin. Sam tried to scoot back, but there was nowhere to scoot to.

"Look, I think we should try to get some sleep. We've got at least 14 hours before moonrise. We'll sleep a little, and I'm sure we'll both be thinking much clearer when we wake up."

Turning to get comfortable, Dean sort of snuggled against Sam.

"Dude, watch it!" Sam warned.

"Not a lot of room in here," Dean mumbled.

It was nearly silent. The trunk lid muffled any ambient noise from the woods. Sam couldn't hear much more than Dean's breathing, already slowing. Sam didn't relish the idea of having a nightmare and waking up in a dark, confined coffin-like space. He wished he had Dean's soldier-like ability to sleep anywhere, even a painfully cramped space with another person, for a couple hours.

Sam closed his eyes, though it was so dark it didn't matter. He tried to think about anything but being locked in a trunk for the rest of his sure to be very short life.

***

Hours passed and Sam was sure that he'd never really slept, though he couldn't say for sure what he'd thought about or done in those hours. Now he found himself hungry, desperate to pee, and fully erect against Dean's thigh.

Fuck.

Sam tried to shift away but the movement woke Dean, who tried to sit up and hit his head very hard on the trunk lid.

"Fuck!"

 _Yes_ , thought Sam, _fuck_.

Dean settled back, scooting close and then freezing for a second.

"Hey, is that a flashlight against my ass or are you just happy to see me?"

Sam didn't know whether to be mortified or laugh. He went with indignant.

"How can you even say that? I'm your _brother_."

"Does it really even matter anymore?" Dean asked, suddenly serious. "It’s always just been you and me."

Sam didn't answer. It didn't matter now, it wouldn't even matter if they were outside this trunk.

"It's why you left, isn't it?"

"What?" Sam asked even though he knew exactly what Dean meant.

"Us."

 _Yes_ , Sam wanted to shout, _it's not natural, it's not right for us to touch each other. Other brothers don't live like this. What else could I have done but leave?_ But he didn't. Everything and nothing had changed. They were warriors, it was how they were raised. Warriors in a constant battle who needed a partner, a companion they could count on. Someone they could trust, could do anything with. Dean was Sam's other half and it didn't matter anymore that they were too close, they had nothing else. Yes, Sam had left because of it, but he was back, and tangled and emotionally locked together as they were, did it really matter anymore if they added one more layer of complication to it?

"I love you," Sam said finally, unable to think of anything else appropriate.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to," Sam answered tiredly. He tipped his forehead to rest at the base of Dean's neck and felt Dean's body relax against his.

"We need to talk about this."

"How about we wait and see if we ever get out of here?"

Sam thought he heard Dean say _yes_ , but it was so soft he could have imagined it. But he didn't press it. It was warm and dark, though it must have been the height of day outside, and Sam slowed his breath, trying to match it to Dean's. Dean seemed to be already asleep again. Sam let himself drift, feeling protected by the warmth of Dean's body, remembering how their father had once told him that right after their mother died, he'd found little Dean in Sam's crib every morning, holding him as if protecting him. It had been part of their lessons, to always look out for each other, the story meant to emphasize that it was in their natures to protect one another.

They weren't ever getting out of here, Sam knew it. It was basically like being buried alive together, not a way Sam would ever choose to go, but having Dean with him was comforting in a way. Would their dad ever know what happened to them?

Sam fought back tears at the thought of never seeing their dad again, of him finding them, wasted away to nothing in the trunk of the car, or perhaps never knowing happened to them, never finding them. Dean's hand crept back and rested on Sam's thigh squeezing lightly. Dean who was supposed to be asleep, but Sam let his arm slip up around Dean's waist and let himself relax a little as Dean awkwardly stroked his thigh in response.

His erection hadn't completely receded, and Sam felt it pulse at Dean's touch, like electricity was traveling through him. Sam knew Dean could feel it against his ass and wondered how okay Dean really was about this, or if he knew, like Sam, that they were going to die in here and it really didn't matter anymore.

Dean's other hand closed on Sam's wrist and moved his hand down to cover Dean's own erection. They both fumbled with the buttons on his 501s for a second before Sam resolutely pushed Dean's hand away and did it himself.

Sam pulled Dean as close to him as he could and then wrapped his hand around Dean's stiff cock. His own throbbed as he twisted to nestle it in the crack of Dean's ass, the heat of Dean's body burning through both their jeans. Sam stroked slowly, tipping his hips up in a matching rhythm.

It could have been hours or seconds, Sam would never know. Nothing existed but the heat, their breathing and the electricity generated in touching Dean. Dean whimpered as Sam increased his stroked, twisting his hand to run his thumb over the head of Dean's cock.

"Oh god. Sammy," Dean whispered and Sam bucked hard against him unable to hold back as he felt Dean's come spill over his hand. Sparks flew behind Sam's eyes and the dark trunk blurred bright red as he came.

They lay panting and not moving. Sam was vaguely surprised to find they'd lived through this, that the intensity of it hadn't caught the car on fire. He wiped his hand off on Dean's shirt and did his best to fasten Dean's jeans up, but Dean brushed his hand away and did it himself. He could feel Dean's laughter against his chest.

"What?"

"I can't believe I made you come in your pants. It's like high school all over again."

"Seriously, do you ever know the appropriate thing to say?"

"Sure, but what’s the fun in that?" Sam imagined the look on Dean's face, it was hard not to smile thinking about it.

Dean stayed curled next to Sam, and Sam was sure he heard a mumbled "It’s always been you," before Dean fell completely asleep.

***

Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. He guessed dying let you leave behind everything that scared you in the night. Dean was already awake and eating M&Ms. They split a bottle of Mountain Dew, awkwardly passing it between them in the space above their bodies.

"There has to be some way out of here. We aren't going to last long with only this much food," Dean said. Sam wondered if Dean had actually listened to anything he'd said the day before, but he thought for a while, grasping for any chance they might have.

"What about that girl, that tough, ass-kicking one you told me about, isn't her town near here? She's some kind of hunter, right? Maybe she's out hunting the wolf too. Maybe she'll pass by and..." And what, idiot, recognize the car? Sam thought, feeling too stupid to finish his sentence.

"Sunnydale? I don't think so, town isn't there anymore. I don't know where the girl went."

"What do you mean, isn't there?"

"There's just a big hole. I passed it when I drove up to get you after dad disappeared."

"Oh."

The trunk filled with a tinny Metallica jingle. Dean's phone was ringing.

"Hello? Hey, Steve. What? No, we didn't manage to get the werewolf last night, so yeah, I think there's still some danger tonight. Yeah, right, it's three days, the two on either side of the full moon." Sam kicked Dean as hard as he could in the confined space. "Ow!! What? No, sorry, Steve, say, I'm sure we'll get the wolf tonight, but first I need a favor..."

****

"I can't believe we spent nearly twenty-four hours trapped in a trunk and you had your phone on you the whole fucking time." Sam said as he came out of the bathroom, hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist. They'd both needed to clean up before they ate.

Dean shrugged and smiled unpacking take-out containers onto the small table near the window. "Hey, nobody's perfect. You should just be glad no one on the Search and Rescue team noticed the come stains you left on my t-shirt. You couldn't wipe your hand on your own shirt?"

"It was _your_ come!" Sam answered and then blushed furiously, unable to believe he'd let Dean goad him into answering like that.

Dean got serious when he saw Sam's face.

"Dude, I'm sorry. It's okay, I just, well, I was okay with it before you left. I've been waiting a long time for you to come around. I didn't mean to joke, to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I just, um, I just don’t know."

"If you're not okay with this it doesn't change anything between us, Sam." Dean's eyes were wide and serious. "We can just keep going on like we did before, chalk it up to near death experience and put it behind us."

"Go back to like we were before?" Sam crossed the small motel room to stand in front of Dean. "Like before? When we were both filled with some deep ache and too closed off to do anything but suffer separately? Like that?"

Dean put down the last carton and tossed the bag behind him.

"Yes," he said, looking Sam squarely in the eye. "We can go back to the way it was."

Sam considered.

"No," he decided, "we can't." He stepped forward closing the small gap between them and reached his hands into Dean's hair to pull him forward into a soft kiss.

"You're right," Dean said, breaking the kiss, "we can't." And he pulled Sam's towel off and pushed him toward to bed.

~finis~


End file.
